


Happy Accidents

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, dead WIP, drunk, oh well, supposed to be part of a long series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They have a party, and Jeonghan plants an idea in their heads. Maybe he's on to something.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Happy Accidents

"Sorry... I just... I have another person that I've really liked for a while... And it's not you,"

A young, embarrassed and flushed 16-year-old Seungcheol stood before another male. Seungcheol went out with him on a couple of dates, his first few dates, actually and even shared his first kiss with him. That month, there was a dance night that was hyped up all throughout their semester and thought, that maybe, it would be a great opportunity to get closer to him through the event. Seungcheol had long since forgotten his name, but he still remembers the sting and the memory of it.

His hands felt cold and clammy and his face was hot with rejection. He didn't remember how it exactly ended, other than Seungcheol mumbling an apology, wishing him the best and turning away to walk home. He didn't remember his face or his reply or if he ever showed any expression of remorse or guilt at all. He felt dumb for having feelings for someone, but even that didn't make sense to him. He doesn't let himself think or feel anything.

He doesn't remember the trip home or the fact that he didn't wear his helmet. He only remembered when his mom chided him for it and he mumbles an apology before climbing up the stairs to his room.

Seungcheol's room is barely empty. This has been true since grade school - no matter where he goes, Jeonghan and Joshua is there. It wasn't because Seungcheol is any kind of self-appointed leader amongst themselves, but everything just fell into place just because. Jeonghan and Joshua would always leave their clothes, items, and belongings in Seungcheol's room. Hell, the three of them have toothbrushes in each other houses. Seungcheol's room is barely empty because there's always Joshua and Jeonghan.

They always ended up inviting themselves in and today, Seungcheol did happen to dismiss that fact in his head that they were hanging out in his room on that particular day. So he opens the door and of course, finds them sitting on the floor playing monopoly.

"Cheollie!" Jeonghan chirped, and Seungcheol first noticed that he's wearing Seungcheol's octopus hoodie.

"We're playing monopoly," Joshua points out. "Jeonghan's losing," he says proudly.

"I am totally not losing, I can come back from this," Jeonghan quickly replies confidently, though Seungcheol could clearly see that he owned 2 low-cost properties while Joshua owned the rest.

They continue arguing within themselves, not really noticing Seungcheol's silence and tired expression while he closed the door behind him. He thinks that it's fine, he doesn't need to bother them, while he faced his first ever rejection. Just because they are best friends doesn't mean that they're obligated to deal with his feelings. He convinced himself of that.

His body, however, betrayed him and he felt the ache in his heart that he had been numbing himself from since the encounter with the other boy earlier. He dropped his bag beside the computer table and took off his sock to lie down in bed.

"Alright fine, I lose, are you proud?" Jeonghan sulked, while Joshua grinned back at him with pride. "Seungcheol? You wanna join us next round or-" Jeonghan climbed to the bed beside Seungcheol, his heart dropping and the tone of his voice changed as he saw tears running down his cheeks. "Cheol? Hey, what happened,"

The tone of Jeonghan's voice alerted Joshua too, and in no time, he popped up beside Seungcheol's side with tissues, in no time, Monopoly abandoned. Seungcheol has never been good with words, so he doesn't force himself to try, and thank god, neither did Jeonghan or Joshua. They lied there, Seungcheol's head on Joshua's lap and Jeonghan lying beside him. The last thing he remembers before he drifted to sleep, eyes tired of crying, was Joshua's worried murmurs to Jeonghan, wondering what did ever happened.

Even though it felt like someone had stomped on his heart, Seungcheol went to sleep warmly knowing Jeonghan and Joshua would always be there..

、

It was about 6pm when he felt his body shaken up along with an urgent voice. "Seungcheol! Wake up," the voice urges. He later recognizes Jeonghan's voice and groaned. His eyes groggily flutter open and he finds Jeonghan squinting at him over his sleeping figure.

"Wha..." Seungcheol grumbled at Jeonghan in confusion, propping himself up with his elbows. He sees Jeonghan changed to a much more comfortable plain beige button-up shirt and jeans from his work clothes. Normally, Jeonghan would have just changed to a hoodie and go straight to sleep after work. "Explain?"

"Seungkwan's throwing a last minute party. We're going." Jeonghan replied in a matter-of-fact wag and to that, Seungcheol groan loudly, mayhaps overexaggerating on purpose.

Seungkwan was a friend, a coworker at the coffee shop that Jeonghan works in, and along with a few other friends, namely Seungcheol's coursemate, Jihoon, Joshua's actual roommate, Seokmin and some other guys that the trio met at Seungkwan's parties - parties which Seungkwan was very talented at throwing. Seungcheol didn't even know you even could be talented at throwing parties, but somehow Seungkwan made it be a talent.

He handled and entertained everyone he could meet, making the most introverted people feel comfortable and made parties bearable.

So perhaps maybe he lets Jeonghan drag him to Seungkwan's party.

Before he knows it, he's downed 3 bottles of beer, a few cups of murky alcohol mix thaf Mingyu concocted with the background music of the top 100 hits playlist on Youtube thumping in his head. Seungcheol's over exaggerating that fact again, he thinks, because Seungkwan, no matter how loud he himself is, never put the volume too loud for neighbors to complain. In fact, this party was more lowkey than his usual ones because he's sure there are only about 13 people in his house (including the trio) instead of his usual 30.

Seungcheol was sitting on the couch along with a very drunk Jeonghan and a very sober Seokmin, one of Joshua's unfortunate friends. Seungcheol is blurry and drunk but he could still manage to decipher the scene before him.

"Min....SeooKMin," he mumbed. Seungcheol squinted his eyes at Seokmin, who seems to be giggling at his drunkness. "Stop .... stop bothering Jeonghan,"

"I'm not bothering Jeonghan - it actually seems to be the opposite," Seokmin scoffed, and in fact, Jeonghan was clinging onto Seokmin's arms and entire left side of his body. Seungcheol thinks its cute, Jeonghan drunk and clingy is really cute, and in fact Jeonghan is just cute in general. For a moment, he finds his own thoughts weird, especially in the context of his _best friend_. but he's too drunk to think deeper, so he blurts out, "Jeonghan. You are super cute, you know?"

"Of COURSE I fucking know I'm cute, Seungcheol, what the _fuck_ ," Jeonghan grumbles and kicks Seungcheol's leg. Seungcheol doesn't flinch but laughs instead, delighted by the reply, and wonders why he hadn't tell him that any sooner.

"I think you're Both cute," Seungcheol hears Joshua, who sweetly comes behind them with his hands on both Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's shoulders. "And, very drunk," Seokmin, who was in the middle pleads silently with a smile to get out of the situation and Joshua shoos him away. Joshua was usually the only one who didn't drink (he did, but he preferred classy wine nights with Minghao to trashy beer parties when you dont know what youre drinking half the time) so it was sure that he was the designated friend to drag the other two back to their rooms.

"No," Jeonghan hummed.

"No?" Joshua replied with a confused but amused grin.

"You're super cute, Shua - like. Cute cute. Like Suuuuuuuper cute," Jeonghan rambles and Seungcheol laughs at him because he sounds ridiculous.

"Yeah Shua, you're really pretty and your eyes are really attractive, you have really pretty lips to kiss," Seungcheol joins him anyway, laughing as Joshua heaves both of them up by their arms. Seungcheol doesn't notice how Joshua's eyes fluttered, the bob in his throat jumping and his heart jumping.

"YEAH," Jeonghan replies too loudly, but they were already out of Seungkwan's apartment. "You're like... so pretty Shua," he breathes, looking at Joshua earnestly. Seungcheol watches Jeonghan and for a minute, he's almost convinced that Jeonghan wasn't actually drunk, till he said, "No homo, though," he slurs and giggles. 

By then, they were already in front of Seungcheol's dorm room. Seungcheol didn't even realize.

Joshua collapsed both of them unto Seungcheol's bed, then sighed and stretched before taking off their shoes and tucking them into bed.

"You're not joining us?" Seungcheol mumbled softly as Joshua walks away from the bed. He sees Joshua smile a little, his handsome, cute smile but leaves the question unanswered.

"Don't leave us... scoundrel," Jeonghan mumbled even though it's out of earshot. Seungcheol felt his eyes closing, and he could see Jeonghan starting to let himself surrender to tiredness. But once Joshua came out of the kitchen with 2 glasses his hand, they perked up.

"Shua," they both say in unison. Joshua is smiling, probably amused at their actions.

"Both of you should drink some water before you go to sleep," he softly instructs and with no reason to argue, they follow.

Seungcheol didn't realize how thirsty he was until then and closed his eyes. He felt his mind clearing up a bit but not too much. The world around him still stirred so he lets himself get pushed back to lie down. He sees Joshua returning back the cups (rather than the bedside where they are sure to break them), and then watches him as he returned. "Go to sleep, it's been tiring for both of you," he whispers, and Seungcheol feels his heart skip as Joshua raised his hand to pet his head while Jeonghan's arms circled around his, and cuddled into his neck. He doesn't question the feeling but embraces it, truly never feeling as safe and loved as in moments like this.

"Thanks for taking care of us, Shua," Seungcheol muttered, speaking with last of his energy. His eyes were heavy, and his breathing slowed.

"You know," Jeonghan starts to say from the crook of Seungcheol's neck. He feels his breath tickling his skin and his skin grows warm. "Mingyu said the three of us looked more like we're dating than best friends," he states, and it was obvious that he was drifting to sleep. "Maybe we should try it out," he mumbles last, and finally after a short period of time Jeonghan didn't seem to be awake anymore.

Seungcheol lets Jeonghan's words seep and simmer into his mind, and soon, decides that he's really too tired to even think about it, too tired to even hear what Joshua said with what seemed like a solemn expression on his face. He'll ask him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely didn't find this at the depths of my notes almost 2 years old!! this was one of the chapters that was kind of filled out so i thought to at least post this but unfortunately i dont think id be continuing it. (or maybe?? i will. i have another unfinished chapter that could serve as a continuation but i dont see the point lol) >< but thanks for reading even though its short!!


End file.
